Bat Counrty
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: A7x Songfic...kinda like the grudge ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ

By: Princess Vengeance™

**Johnny sat at the table across from his brother Sam. **

"**You know I really hate you," Sam sneered over his bowl of cereal. Johnny never could get quite why his brother always hated him so much. It had been this way since they were kids. Always teasing, always taunting…poor little Johnny.**

"**Love you too, bro!" He replied smiling and headed out the door.**

**Johnny's Point of View**

**Huntington Beach High School wasn't a school. It was a hell. (I know he didn't attend Huntington High in RL but in the story he does lol) It was where people hated you just because you were different. Even the tiniest difference was enough for them to rip you to shreds. Unfortunately, all the way down from my black and blonde mo-hawk to the black polish on my nails, I was the perfect candidate for scorn. I stepped out of my car and onto the pavement of the school parking lot. **

"**Well well well, if it aint' little Johnny…" Matt Sanders and his gang surrounded me. **

**Zack Baker, Jimmy Sullivan, Matt Sanders and Brian Haner Jr. were all seniors and friends of my older brother Sam who graduated last year. That didn't stop them from trying to beat the shit out of me everyday. **

"**C'mon guys…," I began nervously trying to think of what action they were going to take on me today. Brian smiled a sinister grin. That's when Jimmy heaved me up over his head and they all carried me over to the nearest dumpster. I struggled but I couldn't brake myself from Jimmy's hold. All I could do was be quiet and take it like a man. Jimmy hurled me strongly into the dumpster. Matt and Zack laughed spitefully. The worst part was after they walked away was when the stench of rotten bananas and old apples really came alive. I quickly shuffled myself out of the dumpster realizing I was already late for first period.**

**I walked into Mrs. Henson's math class. My clothes stank like year old vomit and other things... Some girls giggled in the back of the room as Mrs. Henson gave me a look of "I really don't want to know Johnny." One of the girls just happened to be Julia Pomp, the most beautiful girl ever to walk the halls of Huntington High. She was popular, smart, nice and the only person who didn't treat me like shit. **

"**Please just take your seat Mr. Seward." I walked over to my back of the class looser seat. Let the day begin.**

**Julia's Point of View**

**After School**

**I looked at Matthew's sleeping body as I lay next to him. (Matthew as in the bass player of the band right before Johnny). (Matt Sanders will be known as Matt and Matt Wendt will be known as Matthew) I loved him so much. He and the guys (Brian, Zack, Jimmy, and Matt) were in a band called Avenged sevenfold. He kept telling me how great it was. They had already recorded one CD called "Sounding the Seventh Trumpet". Next year they would be planning on going on Warp Tour. People were always saying that since Matthew was a senior and I was a junior that there would be a rift. I knew. I knew that Matthew and I would be together forever…Don't worry I'm not obsessed with him or anything like that.**

**Zack's Point of View**

"**What the hell Matt, where the fuck is he?" I asked extremely annoyed. Matthew was always late and wasting my time, he was supposed to be here a fucking hour ago. Tonight we were practicing at my friend Sam's house. **

"**Oh my God, he's right. I didn't sign on for this to waste all my Fridays waiting for him to show up be a little bitch about everything!" Brian said also agitated. This was true too. Almost everything we did, Matthew disagreed with us. It's a wonder we were even able to finish Sounding the Seventh Trumpet in one piece. **

"**Can't we just start with out him?" Jimmy asked. We all looked over at him. **

"**How are we supposed to practice with out a bass? He is called bass for a reason!" I almost shouted at him. Jimmy was another one who got on my nerves. I can't believe Matt would let him into our band knowing what a little jackass he had always been to me. Always chasing me around in his stupid little kimono. Seriously…get a life. **

"**Hey, hey," Sam broke in to stop the arguing. "What about Johnny? He's been playing bass for practically all his life…" At first, we all just stared at him as if he was crazy. Johnny was a little shit. **

"**I guess…" Matt started. Brian and I sighed; there was no arguing with that. **

**-another hour later-**

**Matthew still didn't shown up but you know what? No one really cared anymore. Johnny was actually okay. He had caught on to all the songs and really helped me and Brian on our parts. We were laughing and joking around with him. All of a sudden, Matthew walks through the door looking so freaking stoned that it's not even funny. **

"**Let's get started…g-g-guys," his speech was slurred as he clapped his hands. Brian just gave him a dirty look. **

"**Um…dude… Practice is over," Matt explained. **

"**You can't say that! Practice hasn't even started." he stumbled over across the room. "And what is **_**he**_** doing here?" he pointed wildly at Johnny. **

"**He was helping us out…something you barley do!" Jimmy glared angrily at Matthew. **

"**You know I have had about enough of you…" Matthew's voice trailed off as Jimmy stood up and Matthew once again realized Jimmy was six-foot-two and he was only five-foot-six. **

**All they did was stare at each other. Jimmy stared down and Matthew stared up. But suddenly there is a crash of glass breaking and Matthew just looses it. He started throwing things around stomping his feet, just like a five year old. I couldn't help but chuckle. Then the maniac looked over at me. **

"**I'm done! I'm done with all of you! I quit!" He stomped out and slammed the door. Now the smirks were wiped right off of our faces. The first thing that ran through my mind was, **_**What is going to happen to Avenged Sevenfold?**_

**Watch Out for Part 2!**

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ

Part 3

By: Princess Vengeance™

**Johnny's Point of View**

**I woke up. My head throbbed as I realized I was lying on cement. I looked around. **_**Where am I? **_**I thought nervously. In the room was a bed, a toilet, and a TV. There was a door in the far back corner. **_**How stoned did I get? **_**I hoped this was some sick trick the guys were playing on me because I got drunk last night. I got up off the ground; my back ached from sleeping on the hard cold floor, and slowly made my way over to the rusty door and reached for the metal handle. Locked. I pulled the handle ferociously but it didn't budge at all. I laid my back to the wall and slid to the ground. **

"**What the fuck is happening?" I whispered to myself. **

**The TV switched on. It showed a picture of me on the screen. **

"**Hello Johnny." a voice rang from the TV. **

**I did not recognize this voice at all. **

"**Johnny me and you are gonna play a game….if you win, I'll set you free and if you loose…Laughs Well Johnny, if you loose I'm going to kill you." My eyes widened. This was just a sick joke…this was just a sick joke. **

"**Okay guys you got me... HAHA very funny," I yelled again somehow hoping for Jimmy to unlock the door and set me free.**

**However, the only thing that happened was the TV. The TV laughed louder. Not a regular laugh. It laughed a evil, demented giggle. **

"**Let's get on to the first round of our game Johnny." **

**Brian's Point of View**

**A Few Days Later**

**I sat with the guys in Matt's garage. **

"**What do you think could've happened to him?" Zack broke the silence. "Do you really think he was kidnapped?" Jimmy just glared at Zack. **

"**Well gee dumb-ass; When perfectly happy people just disappear what do the other normal people involved think?" Zack was not going to be burned like that. **

"**Well-" he started but Jimmy cut him off, **

"**Johnny's life was finally getting better so why would he run away? And people don't just poof disappear so the only logical explanation is that he was kidnapped." Everyone was silent. Who would want to kidnap Johnny? He didn't even have any enemies…just people that liked to tease him. At least no enemies that we knew of.**

**Julia's Point of view**

**Restless. This word applied to me often nowadays. Matthew would be gone for weeks on end out of town. Occasionally missing school. He said he was in the middle of a very important project. I always asked, **

"**But why can't I help…I just want to be with you more…" and then he'd always answer with the same old **

"**We're together all the time and once this project is over, I'll be home for a long time." An intense banging started on the door. **

_Must be Summer_**. I opened the door to see sure enough, Summers deep blue eyes staring at me. **

"**Did you hear?" She walked into my house. **

"**Sure come in…" I mumbled as I followed her to my bedroom. She plopped herself on my bed and stared at the wall. "Did I hear what?" I asked annoyed. **

"**Well you know that kid that's always like stalking you? Well his name is Johnny and he replaced Matthew in Jimmy's band. Apparently Matthew was pretty upset about it and suddenly-" there was a knock on my bedroom door. It was my Nana. **

"**Sweetie does your friend or you want any homemade cookies?" she asked in her frail little voice. **

"**No thanks Nana, maybe later!" I yelled. "Continue," I turned back to Summer when I heard that my grandmother was back downstairs. **

"**Well, as I was saying, all of a sudden Johnny disappears. The police don't have any idea where he could have gone or what happened to him. And for some reason in the very back of my mind-" I heard enough. **

"**No no, no Matthew may be a little weird but he is not a criminal! I can't believe you would accuse him of something like this Summer!" Summer got up. **

"**Julia! Listen to your self. You know even better than I do of what Matthew is capable of. We have to at least look into it…If what they say is true and Johnny got him mad enough…he could end up dead.**

**Johnny's Point of View**

**Today's round was a life and death obstacle course. For the past couple days I have been having to put up with this crazy-ass shit. My life was in the hands of some twisted psychopath. My clothes were worn and tattered. I hadn't bathed in about 3 days and I hadn't eaten since the day before. **

"**Well Johnny here we are. In order for me to set you free, I must first make sure that you are strong. If you survive this challenge I will know that you are indeed strong…so lets get to it shall we." The voice was back again on the TV. There was a loud shatter and I looked up. Abruptly, jagged pieces of glass were falling towards me. I ran to another rusty door on the side of the room. I tried desperately to open it. At first, it didn't bugle. The glass was coming. A small piece came and cut a little slit right in my arm. Blood oozed from the cut. I kept jiggling the knob. Larger pieces were falling. Finally, the door opened and I ran out. Outside! I was outside. I looked around but all I could see was field…wide-open field. It was quiet. Where was Main Street? Or the park?! Even Jason's Bar was gone…Where the fuck am I? Then loud barking came from the distance. I turned around to see a pack of about 20 wolves, yes that's right wolves chasing after me. I began running…I had no idea where to... just run. After a few minutes, the dogs were still chasing me and I could tell that I was going to have to give in soon. Then…there was a miracle. I came up to another building. I opened the door and ran inside. It was like the room I had been staying in but larger. There was a bathroom with a shower, a bed, a stove and a small fridge. In the corner, of course there was a TV. I locked the door behind me breathing hard sweat dripping from my head. **

"**Well Johnny it seems you think you've won this round…" The voice came up on the TV. "You'll be able to stay here if you win but it's not over yet. I'm not ready to stop playing." The TV flipped off. Water began to rush into the room. Gushing through. I had no idea where the water was coming from but it was coming. If I opened the door, for sure, the wolves were still at the door. I stood as the water rose. In a matter of minutes, it was at my neck. I had to make a decision. **

**Watch out for part 4!**

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ

Part 3

By: Princess Vengeance™

**Johnny's Point of View**

**I woke up. My head throbbed as I realized I was lying on cement. I looked around. **_**Where am I? **_**I thought nervously. In the room was a bed, a toilet, and a TV. There was a door in the far back corner. **_**How stoned did I get? **_**I hoped this was some sick trick the guys were playing on me because I got drunk last night. I got up off the ground; my back ached from sleeping on the hard cold floor, and slowly made my way over to the rusty door and reached for the metal handle. Locked. I pulled the handle ferociously but it didn't budge at all. I laid my back to the wall and slid to the ground. **

"**What the fuck is happening?" I whispered to myself. **

**The TV switched on. It showed a picture of me on the screen. **

"**Hello Johnny." a voice rang from the TV. **

**I did not recognize this voice at all. **

"**Johnny me and you are gonna play a game….if you win, I'll set you free and if you loose…Laughs Well Johnny, if you loose I'm going to kill you." My eyes widened. This was just a sick joke…this was just a sick joke. **

"**Okay guys you got me... HAHA very funny," I yelled again somehow hoping for Jimmy to unlock the door and set me free.**

**However, the only thing that happened was the TV. The TV laughed louder. Not a regular laugh. It laughed a evil, demented giggle. **

"**Let's get on to the first round of our game Johnny." **

**Brian's Point of View**

**A Few Days Later**

**I sat with the guys in Matt's garage. **

"**What do you think could've happened to him?" Zack broke the silence. "Do you really think he was kidnapped?" Jimmy just glared at Zack. **

"**Well gee dumb-ass; When perfectly happy people just disappear what do the other normal people involved think?" Zack was not going to be burned like that. **

"**Well-" he started but Jimmy cut him off, **

"**Johnny's life was finally getting better so why would he run away? And people don't just poof disappear so the only logical explanation is that he was kidnapped." Everyone was silent. Who would want to kidnap Johnny? He didn't even have any enemies…just people that liked to tease him. At least no enemies that we knew of.**

**Julia's Point of view**

**Restless. This word applied to me often nowadays. Matthew would be gone for weeks on end out of town. Occasionally missing school. He said he was in the middle of a very important project. I always asked, **

"**But why can't I help…I just want to be with you more…" and then he'd always answer with the same old **

"**We're together all the time and once this project is over, I'll be home for a long time." An intense banging started on the door. **

_Must be Summer_**. I opened the door to see sure enough, Summers deep blue eyes staring at me. **

"**Did you hear?" She walked into my house. **

"**Sure come in…" I mumbled as I followed her to my bedroom. She plopped herself on my bed and stared at the wall. "Did I hear what?" I asked annoyed. **

"**Well you know that kid that's always like stalking you? Well his name is Johnny and he replaced Matthew in Jimmy's band. Apparently Matthew was pretty upset about it and suddenly-" there was a knock on my bedroom door. It was my Nana. **

"**Sweetie does your friend or you want any homemade cookies?" she asked in her frail little voice. **

"**No thanks Nana, maybe later!" I yelled. "Continue," I turned back to Summer when I heard that my grandmother was back downstairs. **

"**Well, as I was saying, all of a sudden Johnny disappears. The police don't have any idea where he could have gone or what happened to him. And for some reason in the very back of my mind-" I heard enough. **

"**No no, no Matthew may be a little weird but he is not a criminal! I can't believe you would accuse him of something like this Summer!" Summer got up. **

"**Julia! Listen to your self. You know even better than I do of what Matthew is capable of. We have to at least look into it…If what they say is true and Johnny got him mad enough…he could end up dead.**

**Johnny's Point of View**

**Today's round was a life and death obstacle course. For the past couple days I have been having to put up with this crazy-ass shit. My life was in the hands of some twisted psychopath. My clothes were worn and tattered. I hadn't bathed in about 3 days and I hadn't eaten since the day before. **

"**Well Johnny here we are. In order for me to set you free, I must first make sure that you are strong. If you survive this challenge I will know that you are indeed strong…so lets get to it shall we." The voice was back again on the TV. There was a loud shatter and I looked up. Abruptly, jagged pieces of glass were falling towards me. I ran to another rusty door on the side of the room. I tried desperately to open it. At first, it didn't bugle. The glass was coming. A small piece came and cut a little slit right in my arm. Blood oozed from the cut. I kept jiggling the knob. Larger pieces were falling. Finally, the door opened and I ran out. Outside! I was outside. I looked around but all I could see was field…wide-open field. It was quiet. Where was Main Street? Or the park?! Even Jason's Bar was gone…Where the fuck am I? Then loud barking came from the distance. I turned around to see a pack of about 20 wolves, yes that's right wolves chasing after me. I began running…I had no idea where to... just run. After a few minutes, the dogs were still chasing me and I could tell that I was going to have to give in soon. Then…there was a miracle. I came up to another building. I opened the door and ran inside. It was like the room I had been staying in but larger. There was a bathroom with a shower, a bed, a stove and a small fridge. In the corner, of course there was a TV. I locked the door behind me breathing hard sweat dripping from my head. **

"**Well Johnny it seems you think you've won this round…" The voice came up on the TV. "You'll be able to stay here if you win but it's not over yet. I'm not ready to stop playing." The TV flipped off. Water began to rush into the room. Gushing through. I had no idea where the water was coming from but it was coming. If I opened the door, for sure, the wolves were still at the door. I stood as the water rose. In a matter of minutes, it was at my neck. I had to make a decision. **

**Watch out for part 4!**

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ **

**Part 4**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**Summer's Point of View**

**Even if Julie weren't going to help me, I'd help myself. I may not seem like it but I'm a nice person and I knew exactly what it felt like to have to suffer Matthew's wrath. I knocked on the front door to his house. Birds were chirping in the distance and it was a nice day. A few minutes later Matthews mother answered the door. She was pretty and had a short-and-modern haircut. **

"**I'm sorry Summer, but Matthew isn't home right now. He probably won't be back…," His mother started. **

"**Oh I know Miss Kathy (She didn't like being called by her last name. She said it made her feel old). I'm helping Matthew with his little project and he told me to come find something in his room." I lied. **

"**Oh okay, well Summer I'm just heading out but I'm sure I can trust you to find what your looking for and lock all the doors right?" Matthew and I have known each other since we were in diapers so his mom thought of me as a second daughter or something. **

"**Of course Miss Kathy," I smiled innocently.**

**-2 hours later-**

**I searched everywhere. The living room, the kitchen, the study and I even tore Matthew's room apart. No evidence. No Nothing. Nothing that could give me a clue to where he was or what he was going to do to Johnny if he had him. Nevertheless, deep inside I knew. I knew that Matthew had something to do with Johnny's disappearance and I had to prove it fast. I searched one more time through the drawers and then I found something. Hidden partially by some tighty-whiteys (XD) in a small drawer was a box. It read confidential plan: X-J. I carried the box over to his bed and opened it. In it where pictures, addresses, numbers and some papers. I skimmed some of the papers. One read: Water treatment-flood room. I was about to skim another paper when I heard the door open. I turned around fast to look right into the raging eyes of Matthew.**

**Johnny's Point of View**

**I sat on my new couch thinking. Recalling what had just happened only hours ago.**

**flash back**

**The water just kept on coming. The ceiling was about 10 feet from the ground and if I waited too long I wouldn't even be able to dive back down and open the door. Now I was in about six foot deep water. Okay this was it. I am going to die either way so here I go. I dove down to the rusty door. I looked back up I could see nothing in the murky water but I knew it was still coming. I jiggled the knob. It didn't budge. I began to get frantic, shaking it like a lunatic. It had just opened just the freaking time before! Still nothing happened. I could feel myself getting light-headed. I kicked the door repeatedly. Then I tried in one more desperate attempt to open to door. All of a sudden, I could feel myself being violently pushed back out into the field. I hit the ground hard and I could feel water rush down on my back. The room was completely drained. I looked around and the wolves were gone. There was a deep sigh of relief. I walked back into my new room. It was soggy but it was a big upgrade from what I had before.**

**real time**

**I got up from the couch and headed towards the fridge. I wonder if just like there were some clothes in the closet if there will be some food in the fridge. I was about three steps away from it when I began to feel light-headed again. Then I noticed it wasn't just me. Some sort of gas started filling the room. **

**-Black out-**

**-About 3 hours later-**

**I woke up and looked around. Everything was the same. I rubbed my head. That's when my eyes fell on the small couch. A girl was sleeping in it. A blonde girl. A girl I knew.**

**Watch Out for Part 5!**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ **

**part 5**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**Johnny slowly stumbled over to the girl. When he saw her face, he knew immediately who it was. Summer Frasier, Julia's shadow. He laughed at the sight of a familiar face. Summer slowly opened her eyes. **

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**Back in Orange County**

**I sat at the lunch table eating with the rest of the guys. Nobody really talked anymore since the incidents. In addition, another person had gone missing so everyone was a little tense. Although they claimed to hate Johnny, I knew that deep inside they didn't and that they were all just like me. We worried and missed Johnny. At first we all thought hey **

"**He is just missing but he'll be found…he'll be found and he'll be back to his little shit-head self." However, as the days went on that thought was slowly disappearing out of our minds. Sam was depressed also. Not just because Johnny was his brother but because of the way he had treated him before. Zack sighed. He didn't say anything because he was sure it would be something I would contradict. **

"**We gotta start looking for a bass player," Matt randomly said. Nobody said anything. "Look I know what you're all thinking. He'll come back. However, until then we have to find a replacement. Our entire band can't just stop because of Johnny. I hate to sound harsh." his face was serious, "…but we have to move on."**

**Narrator **

**Julia crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at the wall. She couldn't understand who would be so sick. Who could randomly kidnap innocent teenagers? Julia knew she should have warned Summer not to get involved with Johnny's disappearance but she insisted on "finding the truth" and "being a better person." Crap like that. Now look where it got her. Gone. Julia looked over to the other side of the room and there on the wall was the bulletin board that she and Summer had plastered with years and years of memories. Julia got off her bed and walked over to it. She picked up her favorite picture of her and Summer at the beach. Age 5. Tears began streaming down her face as the thought came into her mind that she may never see her best friend again. Never see her rude, loud-mouthed best friend.**

**Summer's Point of View**

**I sat on the floor across from Johnny. I told him about how I must have got here. That ass Matthew must have kidnapped me too. Then Johnny told me of the **_other things_**. The sick little games that he played with him day after day. **

"**Well have you even tried plotting an escape?" I asked somewhat scared by the idea of running from a ravenous pack of wolves. **

"**There is none," he said, all emotion drained from his face. Johnny and I talked for hours. Not just about escaping but also about things from the other side of the world that he had missed. It was then that I discovered that Johnny was a magnificent person. I could not understand how he could be put through so much and still manage to smile. We shared what was left of some chicken that Johnny had found in his small refrigerator. We had to share a single plate because he only received one and we decided to eat just with our fingers to save the hassle of having to share a fork too. Without noticing, I was staring at his now slightly disproportioned mo-hawk. **

"**What?" he asked his mouth was half-full. **

"**Nothing," I said as I looked away. He smiled a strange little smile. **

"**You sorta got something on your face." He leaned over and wiped away something that was apparently on my cheek. It was one of the corniest tricks in the book. He was just so gorgeous. I took my chance and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek but instead I bumped foreheads with him. Wow. "Smooth Summer" I thought to myself. We both laughed.**

**Matthew's Point of view**

**I climbed up the fire escape to Julia's bedroom window. She was on her computer and in her pajamas. I knocked on the window. She looked over with a smile and walked over and unlocked the window. I hugged her and she began kissing me. This would be a nice breath of fresh air say how I hadn't had sex in the last couple of weeks. She stopped and looked me in the eye. **

"**What?" I asked. "Why'd you stop?" She turned slightly away from me. **

"**Well Matthew there has been some rumors going around town that have really been scaring me." I knew exactly where she was going with this. **

"**Stop." I begged her. **

"**They say you have something to do with the disappearances," she continued. **

"**Julia…" I tried to get her to just shut up. **

"**And you know Matthew, I'm really starting to thi-" I took my hand and struck her hard in the face. She staggered back a little bit. There was a look in her eyes that… **

"**Julia…" I began. **

"**Get out," she said. **

"**Julie lemme just-!" I started yelling. **

"**Just get the fuck out of my house you psychopath!" she was turning red as tears strolled down her cheek. I walked back out the window and slammed it behind me. I climbed slowly down the fire escape. Rage was pulsating through my blood. '**_Well I'm just going to have to find someway to relieve my anger' _**I thought to my self. **_'And I know just the way how'._

**Johnny's Point of view**

**I sit on the small bed in the corner with Summer in my arms. We were just sitting there. I really did not know why. Nevertheless, we just were. All of a sudden, **

"**Did you hear something?" she asked me. I was just about to say the same thing to her. I looked around the room. It looked smaller…Then I noticed… The walls were moving!**

**Watch out for part 6!**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ

part 6

By: Princess Vengeance™

**Summer and Johnny stared hopelessly as the walls slowly moved towards them. **

"**We gotta get out of here!" Johnny jumped up and grabbed Summer's hand. They ran over to the door and surprisingly opened it. The walls were moving faster. Johnny pushed Summer out into the dark hallway and then ran out behind her. He slammed the rusty door. This hallway was not there before…or was it? Were there two doors. Johnny's head began to spin.**

"**What do we do now?" Summer asked. Her voice was full of fear and confusion. Why was Matthew doing this? Did he get pleasure from watching people suffer? Summer and Johnny began wondering down the narrow hallway. The only light was a hanging light on the ceiling. It flickered as they walked farther. Then after about three minutes of walking, they came to yet another door.**

**HBHS**

**Matt stared at the cheerleaders as the other guys set up their instruments. **

"**Okay we're ready for a sound check," Brian snapped his fingers to try to get Matt's attention. **

"**Oh okay." he got into his place and they started playing the beginning of Forgotten Faces. **

**Their new bass player Casey was actually a girl. She had a lot of talent and the guys were really getting attached to her. The cheerleaders looked over and when the guys were done Zack gave one of them his award-winning smiles. The day was going perfect. That was until Jimmy got a call on his cell phone. **

**Summer's Point of View**

**We came to a door and Johnny slowly opened it. Inside it was brightly lit. There was no TV but they could hear Matthew's sinister voice in the speaker system. **

"**Well hello my friends," he began in a devilish tone. I made an angry scowl as I heard the voice that was absolutely Matthew Regina Wendt's. "Wanna hear one of my favorite songs?" he asked. "It's an original called…well you'll see." Suddenly the room was filling with an intense and searing collection of noises. There was screeching and howling. Mind boggling buzzing and earth shattering ringing. It was like being truly in hell, and it was at maximum volume. I covered my ears, as did Johnny. At first, all we could do was stand there. My head was throbbing and my ears felt as if they were bleeding. I ran over to the rusty door. It opened and Johnny ran back out into the hall. The noise was still filling the halls. I began to scream. Johnny blacked out. Then so did I.**

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**That Same Day**

**We all sat in Sam's living room. Everyone was there. His parents, his friends, friends of Johnny. Mrs. Seward was wailing in her husband arms. You would too if you just found out that your son was dead. The police had arrived earlier that day and told every one that Johnny was no where to be found all we could do now was assume the worst. Johnny was dead. I had known him pretty much my whole life and I had spent most of it torturing him. Now that he was dead, all I could feel in my heart was a big emptiness. The police also said that Summer was probably dead too. Sam sat with his head in his hands. Matt walked over and pat him on the back. Nobody could really say anything. There was nothing to say.**

**Narrator**

**Therefore, as Huntington Beach mourned the loss of Johnny Christ, Johnny who was actually still alive would be finding out that if he were going to escape the clutches of Matthew he would have to fight harder than ever. **

**Johnny's Point of View **

**Summer and I woke up in yet another room. My head throbbed and my ears were still buzzing. This one was small and cramp and had nothing in it. It stank of old corps but looked clean.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked Summer. She slowly nodded her head. Good, that meant she wasn't deaf. **

"**What are we going to do now? Did we just loose?" She asked her voice still full of terror. The TV in the corner of this new room popped on. **

"**Why yes you did," The voice almost laughed. "I don't know if Johnny already explained this to you Summer but when you loose this game…" The voice paused a dramatic pause and then whispered, "You die." Summer gasped. "Now while you were sleeping I have been going through ways of how I should painfully end your lives." Johnny held on to Summer as he could see that she was in a complete state of panic. "I was like: I could set them on fire…turn their room into a gas chamber…cut off their limbs one by one…" The voice kept on going on and on. "But then I came to the conclusion I would only sleep well at night if I knew that I killed you myself. So in a little bit I will be coming to your room to end your lives. Enjoy your last moments together." There was one more disturbingly evil laugh and the TV turned off. Summer had tears rushing down her face. **

"**Johnny it hasn't been that long but I just want to say that I love you," Johnny took her in his arms. **

"**I love you too Summer, I love you too." they kissed for what would be the first and the last time. Johnny just held her close in his arms. They were both thinking hard. Neither one of them would have a chance to tell their families how much they truly loved them. Tonight their lives were going to end.**

**About One Hour Later**

**The rusty metal door opened and in walked Matthew. He looked like a raging psychopath. His hair was messy and his clothes were tattered. His eyes were red. The most disturbing thing that he brought along was not the small handgun in his left hand or the jagged knife in his right, but the evil and distorted smile he wore on his face. **

"**Summer you're first…," he whispered. He motioned for Johnny to move away from her. Johnny did not budge and Summer had to push him away with tears in her eyes. "Good boy," Matthew smiled. He positioned the knife in his hand and headed over to Summer. He paused for a second and looked over at Johnny. "Don't even try to save her. You brought this upon yourself. Didn't your mother ever tell you to stay away from crazy people? -laugh- Well Johnny if you make any bad moves I'll just shoot you so many times your ass will end up looking like Swiss cheese." He laughed again. This was going to be the end.**

**Watch out for part 7!**

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bat Country: The Life and Times of Johnny Christ **

**Part 7**

**FINAL PART!!**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Johnny watched helplessly as Matt approached Summer. Matt was about 3 feet away from Summer when Johnny got an idea. Wet tears were rolling down Summer's face as she made one final attempt to stop her old childhood friend from viciously stabbing her to death. Johnny scooted over behind Matt. Summer saw what he was doing and for a second she thought there was going to be some slight hope of her not dying! Johnny was seconds away from tackling Matt to the ground when… "Pop," Matt shot Johnny right in the leg. Johnny thudded to the ground.**

**Zack's Point of View**

**Brian, Matt, Jimmy and I all sat in the store. We were picking out formal suits. No not for formal or a wedding, however for a funeral of a friend. No one said anything, not even Jimmy. The woman that was helping us came out from the back of the store. **

"**Well all we really have in stock for someone your height is this right now," She looked at Jimmy. "We should be getting some more tomorrow." Jimmy looked at the all black suit. A black and red striped tie came with it. **

"**What ever…I'll take it, I don't really care," his tone was exasperated and worn. It took about an hour for every one to get their suits. In the end, we all walked out of the store feeling the same way we had come in: disappointed.**

**Narrator**

**Matthew now turned over to Johnny. With the knife still in his hand, he pulled the trigger to the hand gun. There was a click. He pulled again and no fires just clicks. **

"**Awe fuck leave it to me to forget to load the gun all the way up," he chuckled and tossed the gun aside. It landed a few feet away from Johnny. "Well if it aint your lucky day..." There was another awkward soundless moment. "Okay well I'm just going to get back to killing you…I mean really I can't just let you have a happy ending," he said as he positioned his knife again this time towards Johnny. Summer quickly got out of the corner of where she was hiding and ran over to Matthew. She jumped on his back and he stumbled to the floor with her still on top of him. He quickly pushed her aside and stabbed her full force in the arm. **

"**AAAHHH!" she cried out in pain. **

**All she wanted to do was save Johnny; at least now, no one can say she didn't try. Johnny limped over to gun, which was now right next to him. Matthew took another gruesome stab at Summer. Blood was splattering everywhere. Johnny limped over behind Matthew and struck him in the head with the small gun. He fell to the ground and the knife slid over to Summer. She had a two large stab wounds in her left arm and blood was flowing out. Matthew started to get up. She grabbed the blade with her right arm and charged. Matthew again fell to the ground. She stabbed him once in the chest with all her strength. Blood came oozing out his mouth. **

"**This is for Johnny!" she pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. "This one is for me you bastard!" She stabbed once more. Johnny watched as Matthew smiled in pain. **

"**That's right Summer…let all your anger out!" Matthew's voice was weak and you could tell he was slowly dying. **

"**AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE HELL YOU PUT SO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE THROUGH!" Summer screamed with tears still rolling down her face. She stabbed repeatedly as Matthew sputtered blood. Soon Summer was covered with it. Johnny limped over to Summer and helped her up. Johnny took off his shirt and ripped it into a few pieces. He tied one on his leg and two on Summer's stab wounds. He stepped over Matthew's dead body. **

"**Come on let's get out of here." It took about 3 hours for Summer and Johnny to find there way out of what was actually and abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Orange County. They wondered to a local hospital where they were treated for a week. No one could reach his or her families. They were all busy planning Johnny and Summer's double funeral that was rapidly approaching. When they were finally released, they found themselves in the backseat of a cab on their way to Johnny's house. **

**Johnny's Point of View**

**I held Summer's hand and smiled warmly. There was no way to describe how in love I was with this girl and how much I owed her my life. If it was not for her, I would probably be dead in an old warehouse right now. **

"**Well are you ready to do this?" she asked. The police had told my family and Summer's family to all be at my house because they had some important news about our case to tell them. Nobody knew if it was good or bad, that way everything would be a big surprise. **

"**Well I'm just wondering how severe my mother's heart-attack will be," I replied jokingly. Within a few minutes we pulled up to my house, the cops all ready in front of us. One of them came over and opened my door. As I got out of the car and leaned on my little cane thingy, I finally noticed how good it was to smell fresh air again. Summer stepped out beside me.**

**Narrator**

**The other officer escorted us inside my living room where everyone (Johnny's family, Summer's family, Julia, Matt, Zack, Jimmy, Brian, Sam and Casey) all stood. There was a loud scream of joy as they both walked through the door. **

"**My BABY!" Johnny and Summer's mothers said in unison. There were hugs and clapping. Maybe some stories were meant to have happy ending Matthew.**

**Epilogue**

**Therefore, Johnny took his rightful place as bass player of Avenged Sevenfold and soon after graduating, he and Summer got married. Casey moved on and later ended up marrying Brian and being the guys' manager. Julia married Matt and they all live in Orange County. As for the band in general, they have millions of fans worldwide and have sold more than a billion CDs (I know I am probably exaggerating buy hey its A7X so it is more than possible!)**

**The End**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.**


End file.
